An Exciting Wasteland Experience
by ShadowLaou
Summary: Having lived her whole life inside Vault 101, the Lone Wanderer doesn't know of all the perverted things in the world. But when she is forced to leave the Vault and everyone she knew, she'll come to experience it all. Much lemon. Don't like, don't read.


_==Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the _Fallout_ series or its characters._==

_A/N - This will have a story that will follow the Fallout 3 plot, more or less. There will be many lemons (sex scenes o_o), however, so if you don't like that, don't read._ _And don't expect a big romance story, either. This first chapter may give that impression, but the later ones will likely do away with that fairly soon._

**Vault 101**

(LW's POV)

It was my tenth birthday. My best friend Amata worked really hard to plan a party for me. There were balloons, streamers, and a whole bunch of people. People like Officer Gomez, old Mrs. Palmer, Stanley and Andy, even Butch and his crew. And the Overseer came to give me my very own Pip-Boy! It was turning out to be a great day. I went around speaking to the guests. Mrs. Palmer gave me a sweetroll, but I chose to save it for later. Butch didn't care about that, though. He complained about the cake that Andy had accidentally destroyed, then turned to me.

"Hey, since that dumb robot ruined the cake, you're gonna give me that sweetroll!" Why did he always have to be so annoying? I held onto my treat, then put it in my pocket.

"Fuck you, Butch," I said, which visibly threw him off guard for a second.

"Maybe in a few years," he retorted, annoying me further. "You're gonna be sorry you didn't give me that sweetroll, loser." I ignored him and walked away. I had better things to do.

"What was that about?" Amata came over to check on me. I liked how she would always look out for me like that.

"Just Butch being Butch," I explained.

Amata shook her head. "When will he ever grow up?"

* * *

== _Six Years Later _==

This was it. The day of the G.O.A.T. exam, 'which everyone had to take when they turned sixteen... blah, blah, blah.' I tried to get out of going, but Dad saw right through my sick girl routine, so I grudgingly walked off to the classroom. As I neared the room, however, I overheard Amata.

"Leave me alone!" Somebody was bothering her.

"Oh, what, you gonna run off and tell your dad on me?" Butch... figures. I turned the corner and saw no one. I heard the voices again further down the hall. Once I got to the end of the hallway, I saw them all: Butch and his other two 'Tunnel Snakes' were surrounding Amata as she was pinned up against the wall. "Come on, baby. You know you want some."

"Keep your hands off me!" But despite her struggling, I could see Butch was adamant to help himself to her. Not as long as I was around, though.

"Hey!" The three horny guys turned to look at me. "Leave her alone, right now!"

"Or else what?" Wally challenged.

"Yeah," Butch added, "what are you, her girlfriend?"

"Leave her alone or you'll have to deal with me," I responded. The guys all laughed.

"So, this little bitch wants a taste of the Tunnel Snakes, huh?" Butch moved toward me slowly, unzipping his pants as he walked. I stood my ground, knowing what to expect. It disgusted me to go through with it, but at least it would keep them away from Amata. When he got to me, he placed his hand on the back of my head, and forced me to bend over. His cock was soon right in my face, throbbing with his excitement. "In your mouth, slut." I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the sickening act I was about to perform. I had to keep telling myself, _It's for Amata._

----

"Alright, everyone. That's it. You've finished the 'dreaded' G.O.A.T.." After having three loads of gross Tunnel Snake splooge all over my face and in my mouth, I had to admit that the test wasn't so bad. "Turn in your papers, and I'll tell you your results."

After the test was all over and done with, I stepped outside and stretched a little.

"So, how was it? What did you get?" I looked beside me and saw Amata standing there. She looked so... normal. As if those creeps hadn't just tried to rape her half an hour ago.

"Masseuse..." I was really hoping for something better, but oh well. "You?"

"Supervisory position," she sighed. "I wouldn't be surprised if my father had something to do with that." We stood outside the classroom together as the rest left. "Um, about earlier..." I looked at her as she lowered her head a bit. "That was really brave of you to do that. For me..."

"I couldn't just let them have their way with you." I blushed a little. When I looked back, I could see that Amata was clearly thinking hard about something.

"Come on," she finally said, "let's go enjoy a treat together." I could swear she winked slightly, but it may have just been the lighting. She started to walk away, but not in the direction of the diner.

"Uh, that's the way to your room, isn't it?" She looked back at me and smiled, then grabbed my hand.

"We can see how well you'll do at your future job while we're there, 'Miss Masseuse.'" This time I know I saw a wink to go along with her enticing grin, and her grip on my hand tightened, but not in a painful way. I caught her meaning, then followed behind her. This day was gonna be full of new things.

* * *

== _Three Years Later ==_

_Strange dreams danced through my head. I could see people panicking, hear angry voices along with my father's own kind one. And I saw a huge, barren wasteland unlike anything I had ever seen before. I didn't understand them all, but a feeling inside told me that something big was going to happen. I just didn't know what to wake up. Why these were wake up. Wake up. Wake up!_

_...That sounded like it was coming from outside my dreams. But who would be yelling at me already. I'm still tired. They won't mind if I sleep some more. Maybe I can figure out what these -- !!!!!_

"Hah!!" I gasped as I sat upright quickly. That awakening sensation! Looking down, I saw Amata with her mouth between my unclothed legs. It'd been so long since we broke up, I just wasn't used to that anymore. She saw that I was awake and stood up, wiping my fluids from her lips.

"Good, you're up!" I opened my mouth to greet her, but then stop as I realize that she sounded very worried and afraid.

"What's going on?"

"Jonas is dead." What?? No, this couldn't be true. Why would she say this?

"What are you talking about??"

"Your father, he left the Vault." This wasn't making any sense! "My father has gone crazy. He killed Jonas and now he's probably going to come looking for you. You have to get out of here, now!" I pulled up my pants and spoke with her some more about what was going on. She eventually revealed that there was a secret tunnel in the Overseer's office that lead to the big Vault door at the entrance. She gave me some bobby pins to pick the lock with and offered me a pistol. I refused; she might need it more than me. She told me that she would meet me at the door, and I took off.

I snuck from room to room, avoiding security guards and killing invading Radroaches; I had to be sure to get out of there. I needed to find my dad, find out why he left and put everyone in the Vault in danger. I made some quick stops to speak with Officer Gomez and save Butch's mom from more roaches – nothing personal, though.

Soon enough, I came to the office of the Overseer. After picking the lock and going in, I spotted a terminal against the back wall. I checked through it, but found that I required a password to open the secret passage. Damn! I was so close.

"Going somewhere?" Turning, I saw the Overseer, Amata's father, standing in the doorway. "You wouldn't happen to be looking for this, would you?" In his hand, he held a small piece of paper; probably the password for the terminal. "I'm afraid I can't allow you to leave. Your father has already caused enough trouble with his departure and I won't be letting his daughter stir up more panic." He placed the piece of paper in his pocket and advanced toward me. I swiftly turned back to the terminal, trying to hack my way in.

"Come on," I said under my breath. But nothing I tried would work. Then I felt myself get pushed up against the large computerized wall. My pants began to be lowered.

"I never approved of you dating my daughter," he said in my ear. "Now I'm going to show you what a girl cannot do." I could feel his erection being pressed against me. "Maybe then you won't try to get involved with her anymore." Then he penetrated me. He thrust himself deep inside my previously untorn cunt. The sudden pain overwhelmed me, but I couldn't let him continue. I quickly reached for the baseball bat I had dropped and swung it backwards, clobbering him in the head. He fell to the ground unconscious, a slimy trail dripping from my pussy to his penis.

"Good thing I grabbed this before leaving." I went over to the old pervert and reached into his coat pocket. After I entered the password into the terminal, a passageway opened up under the desk. I traversed the roach-infested tunnel until coming to a door. When I went through it, I saw the thick metal Vault door. Moving straight to the controls, I started the door-opening process. Just then, Amata walked out from the secret tunnel.

"You did it! You actually opened the Vault!" I could hear shouts coming from the other side of the main door into here – sounds like they heard me. "Go," Amata said to me. "You have to get out of before they get in."

"Okay..." I stared at her one last time before I left. She stared back. Then she grabbed me and placed her mouth on my own. Our tongues swirled around together, each of us savoring the other girl's taste. Then we broke apart, and I started to walk away. When I had almost gotten to the wooden exit that lead out into the world, I heard the heavy door closing again behind me.

"Good bye, Vault 101... Good bye, Amata." Then I opened the door and stepped out into the new world.

* * *

_A/N - Well, a few short and undetailed moments there. Don't worry; they'll get better. This was just a quick teaser to get things rolling. ;)_ _I'd love to see reviews, comments, constructive criticism, questions, and suggestions. So feel free to do just that._

_I'm still unsure if I should continue writing this from the Lone Wanderer's POV, or if I should switch to a more standard one. Certain things can be described better in one than the other, so it makes it tricky to figure out. Let me know what you think of the POV.  
_


End file.
